1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to flotation devices useable in swimming pools, lakes and in other bodies of water suitable for bathers and swimmers, and more particularly to a flotation device created by a conventional pillow stuffed into the pocket of a synthetic plastic film casing.
2. Status of Prior Art
A life-preserver is a flotation device adopted to keep its user afloat in water. While many flotation devices are formed of inflatable rubber or plastic film material, these have the disadvantage of being rendered useless should the inflatable be punctured, or should its air inlet valve become defective. Moreover, with a conventional mouth-inflatable flotation device, it takes a fairly long time and some effort to inflate the device.
Hence a preferred form of flotation device or life-preserver is one whose buoyancy depends on a fibrous stuffing, such as kapok. Kapok is a silk cotton used for stuffing cushions and pillows as well as life-preservers. The advantage of a kapok-stuffed buoyancy device is that its buoyancy will not be impaired should the device be punctured. However a kapok-stuffed life-preserver, unlike one that is inflatable, cannot be deflated and stored in a flat, compact state.
The concern of the present invention is with the needs of families with children that travel by car either on a vacation trip or for any other reason. In the course of such travel, there are stopovers at motels and other accommodations having swimming facilities, such as a pool or a nearby lake. It is customary when a family makes use of a pool or lake to provide at least one flotation device that members of the family, when necessary, can hold onto or play with as a water toy.
In widespread use are inflatable flotation devices fabricated of synthetic plastic film material molded or die cut to resemble an animal-like or humanoid figure. A buoyant inflatable device of this type functions not only as a water toy, but also as a life-preserver. The advantage of such inflatable flotation devices is that they may be deflated and flattened out when not in use and then folded into a compact form. Thus a traveling family can store folded flotation devices in the trunk of the family vehicle. However as previously noted, inflatable flotation devices cease to be effective should there be a loss of air due to a puncture or tear in the plastic, or because of a defective valve.
And while kapok-filled flotation devices provide a high measure of protection in water, such devices cannot be deflated and reduced in size. In a family vehicle on a vacation trip in which the trunk of the car is crowded with articles of clothing and many other items the family needs to take along, little room is available for large flotation devices.
Since in a flotation device in accordance with the invention, use is made of a conventional pillow, of prior art interest in the 1987 Spector U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,924 entitled "Transformable Pillow." This patent discloses a dual-function pillow which is transformable into a figurative form or character. In its normal mode, the pillow serves as a comfortable head rest, while in its transformed mode it functions as a plaything. The pillow which has a soft and compressible body includes a rectangular bag or outer case whose face has applied thereto a two-dimensional figure or character. The bag or case is provided with one or more transversely-placed draw strings which when tightened then act to constrict the pillow and to thereby impart contours thereto to define a main head portion and at least one secondary portion to create a three-dimensional form.